thelastofusfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sarah
Sarah – córka Joela oraz pierwsza grywalna postać w grze The Last of Us. Biografia Tło postaci i wczesne życie Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o życiu Sary przed wybuchem epidemii. Wiemy, że wiodła spokojnie życie w Austin, w stanie Texas razem ze swoim ojcem, Joelem. Była w młodzieżowej drużynie piłkarskiej o czym świadczą zdjęcia z jej rodzinnego domu. Ponadto lubiła piesze wycieczki w góry, na które wybierała się z tatą. The Last of Us W prologu gry Sarah zostaje obudzona przez swojego ojca, który rozmawia ze swoim bratem, Tommy'm. Po krótkiej rozmowie z tatą, Sara wręcza mu urodzinowy prezent - naprawiony zegarek. Zapytana skąd wzięła pieniądze na naprawę, odpowiedziała sarkastycznie "Dragi. Handluję koksem.". Po kilku godzinach oglądania telewizji z ojcem, Sarah zasypia i Joel zanosi ją do jej pokoju. Dziewczyna budzi się jednak w środku nocy, kiedy dzwoni do niej jej wujek, Tommy i nakazuje dać do telefonu jej ojca. Połączenie się jednak urywa, a Sarah zaczyna szukać ojca w domu. Znajduje go, kiedy Joel wpada do domu cały zdenerwowany i we krwi. Mówi córce, że ich sąsiad, Jimmy Cooper jest "chory". Po chwili opanowany przez wirusa Jimmy wpada do ich domu roztrzaskując szklane drzwi i atakuje rodzinę. Joel chcąc chronić córkę zmuszony jest zastrzelić swojego sąsiada. Pod dom przyjeżdża Tommy. Rodzina wskakuje do jego wozu i wszyscy razem próbują opuścić pogrążone w chaosie miasto. Po drodze spotykają wielu Zarażonych, wpadają na inne auto, przez co Sarah łamie nogę. Na rękach ojca przemierzają miasto. Po drodze rozdzielają się z Tommy'm. Śmierć Sary Uciekając przed dwoma Zarażonymi trafiają na żołnierza, który im pomaga i strzela do chorych ludzi. Przez radio dostaje jednak rozkazy i po chwili rozmyśleń otwiera również ogień do Sary i jej ojca. Joel w porę zostaje uratowany przez Tommy'ego, Sarah jednak doznaje zbyt dużych obrażeń i umiera w ramionach ojca. Sarah-na-meczu.jpg|Joel i Sarah po wygranym meczu Śmierć_Sary.jpg|Śmierć Sary Relacje Joel Był jej ukochanym ojcem. Pomimo tego, że bardzo często go nie było w domu, Sarah zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że on ciężko pracuje na utrzymanie. Miała zupełnie inny gust muzyczny i filmowy niż Joel. Przed wybuchem epidemii chodzili razem często pieszo na wycieczki po górach. Po śmierci Sary Joel nigdy z nikim nie chciał o niej rozmawiać, gdyż nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej załamywać. Gdy Tommy chciał mu wręczyć jego zdjęcie z nią on od razu go odepchnął. Ostatecznie po 21 latach śmierci Sary, kiedy Ellie wręcza mu jej zdjęcie Joel przyjmuje je mówiąc: "Nieważne jak bardzo będziesz się starał, przed przeszłością nigdy nie uciekniesz". Tommy Sarah miała bardzo dobre kontakty ze swoim wujkiem. Często się widywali. Ona zwracała się do niego "wujku Tommy", natomiast on do niej "skarbie". Dziewiętnaście lat po zarazie Tommy powrócił do starego domu Joela i Sary w Teksasie. Znalazł tam ich wspólne zdjęcie i chciał wręczyć na kolejny rok Joelowi jednak ten stawił opór. Ellie Dziewczyny oczywiście w ogóle się nie znają. W roku 2034 kiedy Ellie ma 14 lat, Sara miałaby 33 lata. Jednak Joel w drodze powrotnej do Jackson powiedział, że dziewczyny bardzo by się polubiły. es:Sarah pt-br:Sarah fr:Sarah Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Martwe postacie Kategoria:Ludzie